The present invention relates to a guide for a firearm suitable to allow the mechanical and electrical engagement of an accessory device to said firearm. The present invention also refers to the firearm comprising at least a guide, and to a modular firearm system comprising the firearm and at least one accessory device mountable on said firearm.
Typically, such guides are found on firearms of considerable dimensions, such as rifles, sniper rifles, automatic firearms and in some embodiments, even on portable firearms of small size such as handguns or pistols or submachine guns.
Guides for firearms suitable to support a plurality of accessory devices, such as sight accessories, tactical torches, grenade launchers or grips are known of in the art. Such devices are fixable mechanically to the guides, for example by insertion or clamping.
In addition, guides are known of which as well as enabling the support of the firearm by mechanical engagement, are also suitable to assure an electrical engagement to the connected accessory devices. In fact, such guides are fitted with an electrical system having a plurality of contacts on the outside surface, so as to allow the accessory device, mechanically engaged to the guide, to connect through said contacts to the electrical system, for example to use an electric power stored in a battery module connected to the guide or part of the firearm and/or to exchange information.
Given the need to have a harmonised market of accessory devices, there are specific regulations, such as the STANAG AEP-90 (NATO Standard), containing a number of rules for the production of the guides which must therefore comply with predefined geometric requisites and safety standards.
The main problem encountered with the known guides is the presence of electrical and electronic components which are not very versatile, and in some cases not in line with the technological possibilities achievable instead by the accessory devices.
For example, the known guides have a single electric channel engageable by the various accessory devices typically suitable to allow low-speed data transmission between the guide and the device, and possibly between different devices mounted on the guide.